darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
559
Nicholas allows Victoria to 'escape' and makes her think that she has just returned from the Old House as if the incident never happened. Synopsis : The disappearance of Victoria Winters has cast a pall over the great house at Collinwood. On this night, at the Old House at the Collins estate, Barnabas Collins has been forced to agree to a diabolical plan, in order to ensure Vicki's freedom. On the other side of Collinsport, in a house by the sea, a mysterious man named Nicholas Blair is ready to let Victoria Winters return to Collinwood, but not before he subjects her to a terrifying experience. The mirror helps Nicholas and Angelique to be able to see what Victoria is doing; Angelique wonders if Nicholas really intends to let Victoria go. Using the mirror, he shows her that he's letting Victoria escape from the house by the sea. Victoria goes downstairs and hears a mysterious voice telling her she knows where she is; Nicholas' voice convinces her that he is Barnabas and she is in Josette's room in the Old House although she is not. Nicholas visits Maggie, ostensibly to tell her he wants the painting. He tells her that he has leased "a house by the sea" belonging to the Collins family. He fumes as Joe comes home from the hospital unexpectedly. Victoria shows up at Collinwood, baffled by Jeff's attitude; she thinks she just came back from the Old House and does not believe his claim that she has been gone two days. He points out that she is no longer wearing her engagement ring. Joe and Maggie disagree over the Nicholas situation. Angelique feels confined by Nicholas; he tells her that her next victim will be Joe. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Roger Davis as Jeff Clark * Humbert Allen Astredo as Nicholas Blair * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * Joel Crothers returns to the cast after an absence of 25 episodes. * Unusually, the opening narration refers to Victoria Winters as "Vicki", the previous episode is the only other instance of this. Story * TIMELINE: Victoria has been missing for two days, (since 552). Nicholas first showed an interest in Sam's paintings three weeks ago, (occurred in 532/533). Bloopers and continuity errors * Kathryn Leigh Scott gets a case of giggles in her scene with Joe and Nicholas; when she goes to get the sherry, Joel Crothers also tries to suppress his own laughter. * Angelique's reflection can be seen in the mirror, however it is established that vampires don't cast reflections, as demonstrated in 288, 704, 718, 915 and 1035. Also, she's not even looking at her own reflection, she's looking straight at the camera through the mirror. Nicholas does the same thing. * The mirror is reflecting a "Blue Screen" which is used in production for special effects. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 559 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 559 - Everything You Deserve The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 5590559